Handcuffed
by GaelynJade
Summary: CHAPTER 8 NOW UP! Story Complete! Harm and Mac are arguing! The Admiral has had enough! What is he going to do? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Handcuffed**_

1515 Zulu

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

"YOU DID IT AGAIN." Mac yelled once she was out of court and in the comforts of her own office.

"Did what?" Harm asked very puzzled.

"DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB! YOU SANDBAGGED ME AGAIN, HARM!" She retorted.

"How do you figure? I was defending a young man whose father beat him numerous times. I didn't bring you or your past up. How is that sandbagging someone?" Harm asked starting to get agitated.

Lowering her voice to classroom level she said "You know what, Harm, if you don't know what you did then fine figure it out yourself, IN YOUR OWN OFFICE."

"Okay but let me ask you one thing? ALTHOUGH, I didn't bring you or your past up in court, how many times as a kid when your father went on his rampage did you not want to hurt him like the petty officer did? How many times did you wish you could make him stop? Answer that then get back to me, I'll be in my office." With that Harm turned on his heel and left her office not giving her a chance to reply.

Puzzled Mac knew he was right but she would or was not going to admit it. He was right but then so was she, she thought.

As she heard Harm's door slam shut she looked up and made eye contact with Admiral Chegwidden. Looking elsewhere immediately she wondered what was going through his head.

Looking at Colonel Mackenzie divert her attention to something on the wall in her office he just thought _'Oh brother! Not today, I can't handle them not with a headache this size.' _He walked to his office and stopped at Tiner's desk whom at once stood at attention.

"Tiner, I need a couple Tylenol and a glass of water immediately."

"Aye, Sir." Tiner walked as fast as he could to the break room without breaking into a run. He did not want to be on the Admiral's bad side this morning.

Tiner relieved that the Admiral hadn't asked for anything more after the Tylenol he took his seat.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Harm dry-mouthed walked out of his office towards the break room. He walked in and Mac was mixing up her a cup of coffee. He quickly came to an abrupt stop about to turn around and go back to his office when she started talking.

"Harm, don't worry you can stay I was just leaving."

"Mac, how long are you going to be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, you sandbagged your best friend and then acted like nothing happened!"

"You know what I don't feel like arguing with you when you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe you just said that." Mac said astonished.

"Whatever." With that he grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator and walked away for the second time that day with the last word in the conversation.

Mac, not going to take it, went after him. She grabbed his arm and made him whirl around to face her. Not caring she was in the middle of the bullpen and everyone had quieted and looked up from their work to watch the two partners bicker.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! I think you know, _Colonel_." Putting emphasis on her rank.

Turning with a surprised look on her face she started walking towards her office when a voice startled her.

"COMMANDER RABB, COLONEL MACKENZIE – SNAP TO! Everyone else at ease."

Both startled they stood at attention. Mac facing her office and Harm his.

"Commander, Colonel front and center."

"Aye, Sir." They said in unison both doing an 'about face' and walking crisply to stand in front of their CO side by side. Harm on the left, Mac to his right.

"Master at Arms, front and center, also."

The Master at Arms that was standing by the entrance to the JAG HQ bullpen snapped to attention and walked toward his CO in perfect military precision. He stopped on Harm's left-hand side and waited for the Admiral to address him.

"Master Sergeant, How many pairs of handcuffs do you carry on you at all times?"

"I carry two pairs of handcuffs on me at all times, Sir." The MA replied a bit puzzled.

"Very well, would it bother you if I used one of those pairs until further notice?" The Admiral asked a bit pleased by the young mans facial expression.

"No, Sir. Not…Not at all, Sir." The MA replied to his CO. He reached at the back of his belt and retrieved the spare pair of handcuffs. He handed them to the Admiral and then snapped back to attention.

"Thank you very much. You may return to your post, dismissed."

The Master Sergeant returned and immediate "Aye Aye, Sir," Executed a very clean about face and returned to his duty post by the double doors.

The Admiral then turned to his two senior officers and asked them a series of questions.

"Do you have a problem?"

"No, Sir." "Yes, Sir."

"Well that clarifies things for me. Are you two going to have a problem getting along with each other today?"

"Yes, Sir." "No, Sir."

"Yes, I assume you will. I have a solution to this little problem then."

Harm and Mac continued to stand at attention with thoughts running through their heads.

Mac – _Oh man what is he going to do to us? I'm going to kill Rabb if I get into any trouble over this! I swear I am going to kick his six to Tim-Buc-Tu if I get any punishment._

Harm – _Oh man he has handcuffs. Hey would the bullpen leave Mac and those Handcuffs with me and will show them just how much trouble I am capable of…Oh man BAD THOUGHTS. LEAVE MAC AND HANDCUFFS OUT OF THE SAME THOUGHT. OH DOWN BOY! PLEASE DON'T EMBARRASS ME HERE!_

"Are you two still with me?" The Admiral asked looking at their faces.

"Yes, Sir." They replied in unison.

"Good now this is an order so don't ask questions alright!"

"Yes, Sir." Again together.

"Okay, Rabb stick out you left hand Mackenzie your right."

Both puzzled and remembering his previous statement both slowly stuck out their designated hands warily. When both of their hands were up the Admiral put the handcuffs on each of their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Handcuffed**_

From Chapter One

"Okay, Rabb stick out you left hand Mackenzie your right."

Both puzzled and remembering his previous statement both slowly stuck out their designated hands warily. When both of their hands were up the Admiral put the handcuffs on each of their hands.

Chapter Two: Writing Issues and THE PLAN

"Sir." Harm said shocked.

"Yes, Commander is there a problem?" The Admiral asked as if nothing just happened.

"Um…Yes, Sir. May I ask you why myself and Ma…Colonel Mackenzie are handcuffed together?" Mac was being quiet she had wide eyes awaiting his answer.

"Yes, you may. I am handcuffing you two together so that you will be able to get through your little problem AND before you ask if you two do not straighten up your act – Yes you will be leaving here today still like this!"

"But, Sir…" Harm interrupted him. _Big mistake._

"COMMANDER, I AM TALKING HERE. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Diverting his eyes from his superior he replied "No, Sir".

"Good, now I suggest you get to each others offices get your stuff and go to the conference room to work on your cases is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." They both replied with 'less-than-pleased' looks.

Once in Mac's office, Harm looked at their hands and almost immediately yelled out "OH, GREAT" startling Mac.

"What's a matter with you, Now?"

"My right hand is handcuffed – I am right-handed."

"My left hand will just be strapped to your right one it couldn't possibly be that hard. We'll get through it."

_Yeah. I wish you hand was strapped to something else on my body that at any second might become hard. Shit! Bad thoughts, AGAIN._

"You know that's the first time I heard you say something nice to me today, Mac."

"Don't flatter yourself and don't get used to it."

They finally got into the conference room with all their files. And after about two hours Harm declared it safe territory to start a conversation.

"Hey, Mac…"

"What do you want, Harm?"

"I was just thinking…"

"About what, Harm?" She kept cutting his sentences off, she was getting annoyed. After all she was still mad at him.

_Aww. He looks so cute when he is scared. Ha! He deserves a good ass chewing by a Marine._

"Maybe if we um…Maybe if we…"

Mac was listening to Harm and both having their back turned to the door they didn't hear the Admiral come in. Chegwidden just stood their listening to them.

"Just spit it out, Harm. If you haven't realized, I have work to do."

_Oh! Boy this is fun._

"Maybe if we um…act like everything is okay then we can go to the Admiral and he will take these things off, I mean it could work right?"

Startling both of them the Admiral yelled "LIKE HELL IT WILL!"

Forgetting about being handcuffed, Harm jumped up and spun around. Harm jerked his arm making Mac loose her balance and pulling Harm on top of her.

"Oh! Shit." Was all Harm could say. He landed lengthwise in top of Mac with his head inches from hers and his groin pressing into her thigh.

The moment they got their bearings back Harm looked up into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Immediately, Harm felt a jolt of electricity rush through his body. Mac felt this arousal on her upper leg but couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

The Admiral stood their stunned by looks of love and decided to break them from their trance.

Cough – "AHEM!" – Cough. Harm and Mac tore their gaze away from each other and looked at the Admiral. Once seeing him Harm's brain clicked and he jumped off of Mac and helped her stand up. Both realizing what happened stood at attention, blushing badly.

"Okay, Now that I caught your ass, Mr. Rabb, I will now make you guys go home like this. Colonel, you have the Commander to thank for that because I was about to unlock the handcuffs."

"Sir, permission to hit the Commander."

"Do as you wish, Colonel, just make sure I have left the room first. What I can't see I don't know about."

"Aye, Sir."

"But, Sir, you can't possibly let her hit me, she is a marine."

"Commander, I have no say so on what the Colonel does in her own time. After all I will have my back turned to you."

"But, Sir…" Harm didn't get to finish his sentence as he watched through wide eyes as the Admiral turned and left the conference room.

As the Admiral heard the door shut he heard the muffled voice of a very upset Commander, "OWWW…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" laughing to himself he went back to his office.

**BACK INSIDE THE CONFERENCE ROOM**

"What did you hit me for?"

"The Admiral gave me permission to."

"No, he said do as you feel."

"That's what I did. I felt like hitting you so I punched you in the arm."

"Well I'm glad you feel better but I have to go drain the lizard." Blushing slightly hoping she got the message.

"Do what? Oh great and how are you going to do that."

"Well, hopefully in the bathroom, holding my…"

"Okay, smart-ass. I meant with me handcuffed to you."

"I guess you will go with me, cause I gotta go NOW!"

Harm practically drug Mac to the 'head' and shoved her inside. He wanted to make sure they were alone so he said "If there are any males in here there is a female on deck so I suggest you pack up your equipment and leave immediately."

Two petty officers hastily walked by the both of them with curious looks on their faces.

"Harm hurry up and do your business, please, I have to finish my report."

"Okay, No peaking."

"Why would I want to, probably nothing there to look at anyway."

Wide eyed Harm turned to look at Mac who was in the opposite direction. Harm then smiled finished his business and washed his hands.

Heading toward the door, Harm pulled the handcuffs which made Mac spin around and Harm pinned her against the wall. He leaned down to her ear and whispered in a very husky voice "You know I wouldn't be to sure about that."

He saw Mac close her eyes and take in a deep breath. He smiled. When he leaned back he opened the door, acting like nothing just happened, and drug her back to the conference room.

­­­­­­­­­­­­


	3. Chapter 3

_**Handcuffed**_

From Chapter Two

Heading toward the door, Harm pulled the handcuffs which made Mac spin around and Harm pinned her against the wall. He leaned down to her ear and in a whispered in a very husky voice "You know I wouldn't be to sure about that."

He saw Mac close her eyes and take in a deep breath. He smiled. When he leaned back he opened the door, acting like nothing just happened, drug her back to the conference room.

Chapter Three: Pens and Supply Closets

**This part is Rated M – Big Time!**

"Harm, slow down I'm not jolly-green-giant. I can't walk as fast as you." Mac said glaring at him.

_Damn! She is hot when she is pissed. Maybe I went too far in the bathroom. She seemed like she liked it, though._

Harm trying not to smile at Mac entering the conference room, holding the door for her the best that he could, replied a low 'Home-Sweet-Home'

"Asshole." She muttered equally under her breath.

_Oooo…She's Feisty, Today!_

Smiling on the inside, Harm was drug by Mac to the table.

The next hour went by in silence until Harms pen ran out of ink. Shaking the pen, he was trying to get the remaining ink to the end of the pen. He succeeded.

Ten Minutes Later…

"Shit." Harms pen ran out of ink again shaking his arm and then running the pen back and forth across a scratch sheet of paper. Nothing Happened.

"Damnit." He said getting a little flustered.

Mac trying not to smile or let the amusement in her voice show asked 'What's wrong?'

"My pen ran out of ink. You wouldn't by chance have another pen or a handy ink cartridge, now would you?" Sarcastically he said.

"Jez, Harm take it easy I just asked a question. No reason to get your briefs all in a bunch." Then under her breath said 'Although I wouldn't mind seeing the sight, again."

Harm smiling because he heard what she said replied 'You're right, Mac, I'm sorry."

They both got up to go to the supply closet. As Mac was about to pull open the door to the conference room, Harm put his hand on the door and leaned in close to her ear from behind like he did as they were leaving the bathroom. Then as if to reply to her earlier statement added under his breath just loud enough for her to hear "Although I know I look damn good in those briefs, you should see me in a speedo."

Eyes wide Mac just turned to look at Harm astonished.

And as if nothing happened both trying to gain some composure to the encounter Harm said "Let's go down to the closet so I can get another pen and some extra cartridges."

"Do, I have a choice?"

"Not really, lets go Ninja-Girl."

Eight minutes later…Inside the LOCKED supply closet…

"I can't believe this."

"It's your fault that we are locked in here, Mac."

"How is it my fault? Your pen broke. We're here because of you, Harm."

"Ow! Stop stepping on my feet. It doesn't exactly feel good."

"Fine. Stay still so I can turn round."

Mac put her right hand on his chest and tried to turn around to where her back was against his chest. (A/N: So they were both facing forward.) As she turned around being the small room that it was, Mac's hip rubbed against Harms groin.

Almost immediately Harm gasped. Closing his eyes trying not to moan said in smallest voice very huskily "Stop…Just please…Stop."

Pausing with her hip still pressed against him tried not to move.

"Harm, are you okay?"

No Answer.

"Harm?"

"Hold on, just please don't move." He pleaded.

"Okay." Smiling Mac knew the effect she had on him and decided to have a little fun. But, to be honest she was getting a little turned on, also.

Knowing he was having trouble keeping control, Mac started wiggling her hips back and forth in a circular motion.

Very weak low voice Harm said "Mac, please stop."

"Does that feel good, Harm?"

"Shit, Yes you…know it…does! Please stop. I can't do this, Mac."

"What if I said I wanted you to loose control."

Mac all this while kept gyrating her hips against his groin feeling the pressure against her thigh, she smiled inwardly. Mac turned back to her original position (A/N: Chest to Chest.) so that she could place her free hand on his abs. She started rubbing back and forth scrapping her nails under his clothes. Flesh to Flesh.

"Mac, please stop, not here."

Looking up Mac seen Harms eyes closed. His hands were clenched tightly to the shelf. He was loosing control and fast.

Looking back up at his face she replied in a low whisper "Harm look at me."

"I can't. If I do that will be it. I can't. We can't."

"Harm, I said look at me."

Harm moved his head down and slowly opened his eyes to look her in the eye.

What Mac saw there almost made her gasp: Love, passion, need, want, and sympathy all looked back at her. Slowly she leaned forward still looking in his eyes, she got mere centimeters from his mouth. She felt his breath quicken and she said "Harm kiss me."

No movement.

_Jesus what was I thinking. It was supposed to be a joke then let him off the hook. It wasn't supposed to go this far. I want him so bad. What did I do?_

"Harm if you don't kiss me then I am going to kiss you. Either way you loose."

Slowly Harm brought his head down cautiously brushing a feather light kiss to her lips. He pulled back to look at her and in a voice filled with desire responded "Either way you look at it whether I kissed you or not I could never loose because I just won the greatest prize of all."

_The hell with control._ Both thought.

Mac just stared at him and finally leaned up to kiss him. This was no light kiss. Unlike the first one this was rushed tongues battling to taste one another.

Harm pushed Mac up against the door and pressed his groin into stomach, making her gasp. Slowly, while kissing Mac he undid her uniform top as she worked on his pants. Moving to kiss at Mac's neck he inched her skirt up to her waist and lowered her pantyhose and thong to her ankles, she managed to kick them off. Finally getting the zipper of his pants down Mac put her hands inside his briefs and massaged his manhood, then released him so it didn't end too quickly. Harm let out a small moan as his mouth again fused with Macs. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs high around his waist. He positioned himself and slowly entered her. Mac was in ecstasy. She let out a small moan and Harm moved back and forth. Harm left Mac's mouth and slowly moved down her jaw line to her neck. Her free hand moved to Harms back scratching fiercely.

The only thought that Harm had was how Mac felt and thinking the high heavens that he still had his uniform jacket on. He knew he would be in serious pain if he didn't because of Mac's nails.

Harm and Mac had some pent up stamina obviously they continued the dance for the next half-hour. Round-One of lovemaking was over.

Thirty-Five minutes Later…

Both exhausted from their second release Mac managed to put her pantyhose back on with the help of Harm and vice-versa with his pants. Just as Mac finished buttoning up her uniform jacket, Bud opened the door to the Supply Closet.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I appreciate the reviews that you guys gave me from the last chapter I am in the process or typing the remainder of the story. Have a great day and keep the reviews going.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Handcuffed**_

From Chapter Three

Thirty-Five minutes Later…

Both exhausted from their release Mac managed to put her pantyhose back on with the help of Harm and vice-versa with his pants. Just as Mac finished buttoning up her uniform jacket, Bud opened the door to the Supply Closet.

Chapter Four: Bud and Cars

Both looked up into Bud's eyes as he let out a small scream and jumped backwards.

Harm and Mac momentarily stunned, they had no clue what to do. Thinking they were caught, went with first instinct. Mac looked at Harm who stood frozen in spot. She had to do this herself.

"Oh, thank you Bud."

"Ma'am your sweating and what is that smell."

Giving a laugh that didn't quite reach her eyes she thought quickly. "You know supply closets, they can get those weird smells to them."

Through all this talk Harm regained composure enough to realize that they hadn't been caught. So he zero-ed in on the conversation.

"Yes, ma'am I know what you mean. But your sweating!"

"I am sweating because I have been trapped in a hot supply closet with _him_ for the last 45 minutes." She turned gesturing towards Harm.

He had a very content, smug smile on his face and Mac discretely stepped on his foot.

"What, I'm listening." He replied

"Sir, what are you smiling about?"

"I have this very hot date tonight, I almost forgot about."

Mac felt like she was going to fall over until his next words rang in her ears.

"But I guess that Mac will have to come along with me." Looking directly at her, he let her know that his hot date _was_ her. She smiled.

"Won't your date get a little mad? I mean if … never mind." Bud was stuttering.

With amused looks Harm and Mac watched him closely.

"Well I really got to get back upstairs since someone got us locked into the supply closet."

"Me, you're the one who let go of the door."

"Ma'am, Sir."

"Yes, Bud." Mac replied still looking at Harm, her eyes still twinkling.

"I really have to go back upstairs would you mind moving so that I could get some manila folders."

"Yeah, Bud, sorry. Let's go, Mac, I have work to do unlike some people."

Harm pulled her down the hallway toward the water fountain, leaning down to take a drink. He kept drinking water until Bud turned the corner to do go back to his office. Harm stood up his full frame, looked both ways down the hallway and then turned abruptly to Mac. Mac was not paying attention and left a small moan as Harm pushed her up against the wall and in a low voice said 'BOO' before melding their mouths together in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Harm what are you doing? Someone is going to see."

"What? So, it's okay that we just HAD SEX IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET but we can't let anybody see us kiss."

"Harm lower your voice and you jump to conclusions. That came out totally wrong. I want to talk about this, before we let anyone know. We still have some issues to work out."

"Okay sorry – since we won't get to talk about it from now on out – your place or mine."

She didn't answer him. She walked past him, drug him a little bit then turned and answered him.

"Your place it has the bigger shower." She turned back in enough time to see his mouth drop open.

"Mac, seriously don't say stuff like that about tonight especially in that voice or I'm going to take you right out there in the middle of the bullpen."

"Hmmm…really?"

"Don't do that Mac it's not a game some of us aren't as lucky to be women. We can't hide reactions easily. And I can tell you know that if the Admiral sees a bulge in my pants he WILL get suspicious."

"Okay, Harm I'll let you live for now." She turned to face him and slowly licked her bottom lip.

"Maaaccccccccc." Harm wined.

"Now Harm I want you to put on a brave front and get that silly grin off your face and replace it with an I-just-got-yelled-at look on your face so the office won't be suspicious. Like you just got your favorite fighter jet taken away from you."

"Okay that will be easy."

Rolling her eyes at him they both walked through the doors to the bullpen so Mac could run to her office to get some more files.

The Admiral that had just come back from a meeting and watched as Mac drug Harm by the handcuffs to her office. He seen the look on Harms face and just smiled 'That will set him straight.' He turned to go back to his office.

Harm and Mac went back to the conference room right down the hall and got to work. The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quiet, since they already had lunch they just stayed busy.

They were quite touchy, feely though. They touched when not necessary and Harm managed to still a few kisses while Mac was asking him a question or two. Though he paid for it because he now had a sore arm – she kept punching him.

Seventeen-Hundred came and went without Harm or Mac noticing the time. Finally, at 1815, Mac realized the time and turned to Harm to see him passed out, his hand holding up his head.

_Awww…he is so cute when he is sleeping. Hmmm…how should I wake him up? I guess I wore him out earlier._

She thought for a moment and then smiled. She placed her free hand on the inside of his leg near his knee and ran her fingernails up his leg to his groin. She felt his body twitch and his facial expression change from a little helpless boy smile to the all out flyboy grin.

He opened one eye looked at her, grin still in place, then slowly opened the other one. Leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Flyboy, ready to go home."

"Yeah, I have to get a few things together first."

"Okay let's go."

They went to their offices, while the other tagged along, a few more cases to start on but both knew they wouldn't come close to working on them tonight.

The Admiral saw them walk out of the bullpen headed toward the elevators so he walked to his window in his office and watched to seen play out in the parking lot. He watched it all wishing he could be down there to listen to the words exchanged.

Obviously, since they couldn't drive their respectful cars Mac would end up having to ride with Harm in his corvette.

"Harm, I noticed when we came out here that the Admiral is watching us through his window, don't look. I am going to hit you and then you are going to hold your hands up in mock surrender, okay."

"Okay just don't hurt me okay you've hit me enough today already."

She pretended to yell at him then she hit him. Harm held up his hands in surrender like told to do. They both swore they could hear the Admirals laughter all the way outside.

Finally Harm had to put the top down on his 'vette so Mac could climb across the console so she could get into the passenger seat. Harm decided to put the top back on because he had plans of being touchy on the way home and didn't want half of Washington, D.C. to see them, just incase they were caught in traffic.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	5. Chapter 5

_**Handcuffed**_

From Chapter Four

Finally Harm had to put the top down on his 'vette so Mac could climb across the console so she could get into the passenger seat. Harm decided to put the top back on because he had plans of being touchy on the way home and didn't want half of Washington, D.C. to see them, just incase they were caught in traffic.

Chapter Five: Elevators, Old Women and Surprises.

People honked at them as they made out at green lights as Mac was practically in Harm's lap.

Finally, they pulled up to Harm's apartment at 1855. Harm had to again let the top down in his 'vette to let Mac get out.

They made their way inside the building to the lift. Just as the doors were about to close an elderly woman got on. She turned to look at them and smiled sweetly.

Harm smiled back and then looked up to find Mac watching him. He waggled his eyes at her and as she got a big grin on her face. That's all he needed as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall and ravenously kissed her. The woman stood their wide-eyed and shocked.

The lift stopped on his floor and it was only then that the woman saw the handcuffs.

The lady scoffed and shook her head in disgust. As they got off the woman smiled when she heard Mac smack Harm and told him "I can not believe you just did that."

_This couple was obviously in love. Messing with a poor lady like myself. I am old; they could have given me a heart attack._

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Is there a reason why I should be complaining?"

"No, Ma'am."

Harm opened the door, and then closed it. As soon as he turned around, he put Mac up against the door. He tried to take Mac's jacket off and realized that it would not work because their hands were handcuffed together.

"Shit, why did Chegwidden have to put these on us? I can't do anything."

"Wait…Harm do you have a paper clip? I want to try something."

"Yeah, I think so let me check my desk."

"Alright."

They walked over to the desk and Harm handed Mac the paper clip that he found in a back compartment.

She started bending it in a weird shape.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. You'll see. Owww…Okay that hurts."

She cut herself with the end of the paper clip.

"Oh, baby, let me see." Harm said sounding concerned.

"I am not a baby, Harm. Choose another pet name for me." He smiled.

"Oh, shug-ums, let me see."

"Your funny, Harm. Now be quiet let me concentrate, then, I'll let you tend to my injuries any way you want." She gave him a seductive smile.

"Yeeesss, Ma'am."

She began moving the paper clip in various directions while he watched her intently. Finally, she looked up at him.

"Close you eyes."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?" She smiled innocently.

"Yes, you know I do."

"Then close your eyes."

"Okay."

Harm closed his eyes and felt Mac mess with the handcuffs. Finally, she stopped.

"Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and Mac was standing across the room holding the handcuffs from one of her fingers, smiling mischievously.

"SURPRISE! Look, Harm, we have a toy to play with tonight."

He slowly started walking towards her. "Kinky. How did you learn to do that?"

"Chris showed it to me as a get away option when I was 17."

"Wow. I think Chris showed you good pointers."

All this while he kept walking toward her.

"Harm, what are you doing?"

He was now standing in front of her with his hands on her hips.

"Nothing, I just wanted a kiss."

"You don't need to put your hands on my hips to kiss me."

"No, but I do need them there to do this…."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ahhh…Harm put me down."

"I'm going to show you how handy those handcuffs can be used."

"Okay, Harm, I'll let you do what you want just let me hang up my uniform since this is the only one I have. And I need something to eat you know for energy."

Harm sat her down and looked into her eyes.

"Say that first part again."

I said I'll let you do whatever you want…" He interrupted her.

"That's it. I want you to want it, too. I'm not Chris and I sure is hell am not Brumby. You're not some trophy. You are my equal and that is how you will get treated. I want you to understand that. Okay?"

Harm was looking into her eyes, she was holding onto tears threatening to let them fall.

"Harm, I understand. It just came out wrong but it makes me feel good when I hear it from you."

He wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Good, now where were we."

Mac laughed as he picked her back up.

"Harm put me down." He smiled.

"Oh, right, my marine needs food."

"Yes, I do if you want those handcuffs to come in handy – just don't loose my temporary key."

"Okay, I'll call and order pizza and you pick out a movie."

"Alright, Snook-ums."

"Snook-ums?"

"Yes you picked Shug-ums and I picked Snook-ums."

He gave her a half laugh then started walking toward her.

"Harm go order the pizza!"

"But Mac…HEY WHAT'S THAT?" He said as he pointed behind her.

"Nice try, Harm I'm not playing your game."

"Oh, okay…."

Then getting an idea said "Hey, Mac, look it's Donald Duck!"

She turned "Where?"

By the time she realized her mistake, Harm had her pinned to the couch. Hands above her head she was helpless. Harm gradually started tickling her, listening to her laugh was music to his ears.

"Ah…Harm…stop."

Letting her breathe, he started laughing along with her.

"Harm you need to order the pizza."

"Okay."

Still holding her hands in position he leaned up and grabbed the cordless phone off of the coffee table. Taking this as her queue she bent her knee and placed her shin squarely on his groin.

Harm looked at her and while repeating his address and phone number to the local pizza boy and mouthed 'you wouldn't' all she did was shake her eyebrows at him. Then she rubbed her shin back and forth putting almost unbearable pressure on his groin. Harm just gapped and his breathing got out of control. He closed his eyes and almost started drooling. _God it feels good. Oh my gosh, I need her, now!_ He didn't think twice as he hung up on the pizza service, put his hands under Mac's butt and picked her up while he made a detour to get the handcuffs. He headed to his room – more or less to the bed.

Mac was laughing hysterically the whole time. As he stumbled up the stairs.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	6. Chapter 6

_**Handcuffed**_

From Chapter Five:

Harm looked at her and while repeating his address and phone number to the local pizza boy and mouthed 'you wouldn't' all she did was shake her eyebrows at him. Then she rubbed her shin back and forth putting almost unbearable pressure on his groin. Harm just gapped and his breathing got out of control. He closed his eyes and almost started drooling. _God it feels good. Oh my gosh, I need her, now!_ He didn't think twice as he hung up on the pizza service, put his hands under Mac's butt and picked her up while he made a detour to get the handcuffs. He headed to his room – more or less to the bed.

Chapter Six: Great Sex, Rings and the Admiral

Harm laughing along with her carefully laid her down on the bed. He got on top of her and laid down her full length.

"Harm, what are you going to do with those handcuffs?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, really." She said with a grin.

"Yes, Ma'am." He returned with a smile.

She inter-locked her hands behind his neck and, slowly while looking into his eyes, brought his mouth to hers fusing it in an intense kiss. They continued to kiss for what seemed like eternity but in reality were only a few minutes. Mac brought her hands down and pulled his uniform shirt out of his trousers. She brought her hands between them and started undoing the buttons one-by-one. She snaked her hands inside his shirt and danced them across his chest muscles and his abs. Feeling his stomach tighten as he moaned into her mouth at her touch she moved her hands down to the military issued belt. Harm at this time had enough and broke the kiss. He got up pulling her up with him starting to unbutton her uniform blouse. Pushing it off her shoulders he searched for the lace bra strap in the back. At that point he couldn't find and got frustrated while Mac let out a little giggle.

"What?" He asked.

"Are we impatient?"

Smiling mischievously he said "Maybe a little."

At that she pulled his hands around front and showed him the latch was between her breasts. He let out a little laugh, too.

Unlatching her bra he slid it off of her shoulders. He stood back to look at the view. She felt a little weird having his gaze so steady on her. He noticed this and said two words – "You're beautiful". She smiled and leaned in to kiss him and that is when all thought process left both of their minds. She slid his shirt off his shoulders and undid the button to his shorts. Reaching around her, he found the zipper to her skirt and pulled it down the same time he felt her hand sneak inside his pants and rub his hard-on. Moaning into her mouth, he bent down and pulled the lace thongs to the ground for her to step out of. Standing back up he fused his mouth with hers as she unzipped his trousers. Harm wiggled so they fell off his waist, to his feet. He stepped out of them, picked Mac up and laid her once more on the bed. Grabbing the handcuffs that were laying on his pillow he wove them through the head board and handcuffed her wrists. Standing back up he slid out of his boxers and stood there smiling down at her. Knowing they were to far to turn back he slowly bent down and kissed her feet, then slowly making his way up the inside of her leg. Squirming she tried to hold still but the pleasure radiating through her body was pure ecstasy. He ran his tongue up the inside of the thigh until her reached her core. He leaned up a bit more and tasted her for the first time. He felt her moving around on the bed. He looked up a bit further to find her eyes closed.

"Sarah, look at me."

She looked down at him with a pleading look that told him she couldn't wait much longer. He left her center and placing a hand on either side of her body started crawling upward. He bent down and circled his tongue around her bellybutton as her felt her muscles tighten he continued upward placing sensual kisses the whole way. Finally, he reached her breasts. Taking one in his mouth and sucking on it, he teased the other with his hand. She arched her back and forced more of herself into his mouth. Harm waiting to equally enjoy this switched sides and repeated the process with her other breast. Trying her toughest to hold on she new she was near the end and wanted to feel him inside her.

"Harm, please, I can't wait any longer. Please, I need you. Make love to me."

Nodding his response he crawled the rest of the way up her and positioned himself above her entrance. He slowly slid inside her. She gasped as he started moving slowly in and out. Wanting to tease her and making this last as long as possible, he slid in her and stopped. Waiting a few seconds and feeling her trying to move up he pulled back. Repeating the process several time, she finally had enough and wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled tightly making him slid his full length inside her. Looking into her eyes he slowly leaned down and kissed her, and then he moved around to her ear sucking and nibbling on it.

"I Love You, Sarah." He whispered before thrusting into her again.

Leaning back he seen the tears, of happiness, in her eyes he kissed them away.

"I Love You, too, Harm." She kissed him on the mouth. Tongues dueling they were both almost to the edge.

"Faster, Harm, I can't take this, I need you, too, bad." He obliged and started moving quicker.

"Harder." She begged.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't just please do it." Again he following orders and felt him self touch her cervix, filling her completely he stopped. He closed his eyes as he felt himself stiffen.

"Harm look at me."

He opened his eyes, leaned down to kiss her and moved to her ear "Come, fly with me, Sarah, high into the sky."

"I'll fly with you anywhere, Harm. As long as you're the pilot."

That's all they needed to go over the edge, both of their bodies shivering and shaking. She felt his seed fill her as he collapsed onto her, exhausted.

"Wow." "Amazing." They both responded.

Finally after about 10 minutes their breathing evened out and Harm went to get the make-shift key for the handcuffs to take them off her. After they were removed he set them on the table along with the key beside his alarm clock. Turning over he looked into Mac's eyes and leaned into kiss her.

"I Love you more than life itself. You know that right?"

"Yes, I am beginning to. I love you, too, Harm."

They kissed one last time before Harm spooned up against her pulled her tight against his chest and they fell asleep.

They repeated that process as much as their bodies would allow during the night – Minus the handcuffs. They got a total of two hours of sleep through out the night.

0615 Romeo (Local)

Harm's Apartment – His bed

North of Union Station

Because Harm's room faced east it got the most sun out of the loft style apartment, he was starting to stir with the sun in his eyes. Filling around he didn't feel Mac next to him. Slowly opening his eyes, he didn't see her either. He started to get worried until he heard her shuffling through his kitchen.

He got up and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, he scared her. She tensed until she realized that it was Harm. She leaned back into him.

"What are you doing in here? I didn't feel you next to me so I woke up."

"I was hungry and considering you hung up on the pizza boy and we never got around to eating I am starved. You wore me out last night."

"Oh, shug-ums, I think I can say the same thing."

She took a bite out of her omelet. He grabbed the fork from her and cut off a bite and ate it.

"Harm, do you want me to fix you an omelet."

"No, thanks I can get it while you are in the shower."

"Okay if you are sure."

"I'm sure." She ate the last of her omelet. "Now go get in the shower and I'll iron your uniform."

"Alright." She headed straight for his shower.

Harm smiled and checked his watch on his arm. He gave her exactly three minutes and then pulled off his boxers on the way to the shower. Since his shower was lined with glass shingles he didn't need a curtain. He snuck up behind her and again wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Harm, Jesus, you scared the hell out of me."

"I know but you love me anyway."

"That I do." She smiled weakly as he closed in and gave her a kiss.

He gently slid his hands from her upper arms over her breasts, teasing each one, to her hips. She had moved her hands down and was massaging him hard. He moaned into her mouth for the umpteenth time and couldn't hold on anymore. He placed his hands on her hips and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the glass divider/wall and she gasped from the temperature. He moved to position himself and entered her. Mac had her head back while she held onto his shoulders. Harm was slowly entering her. He reached her cervix and started moving back and forth while he manipulated her breasts. This wasn't a sensual and time consuming as the previous night. This was rushed. Harm's mouth was fused together with hers as he thrust into her. She threw her head back as she let her orgasm rock her body. Her core tightened around him signaling his own climax. He gently slid with her down to the floor of the shower where they held each other until their breathing became even. When their legs were strong enough they stood up and began to wash each other. They rinsed off and Harm grabbed a towel to wrap Mac in.

While Mac was putting on her uniform, Harm went and got the ring box from the top draw in his dresser. He walked back over to Mac. She turned to look at him and noticed that he was a little pale.

"Harm are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, I think."

"Harm, you scaring me. What is a matter with you?"

"Umm…nothing much, really. Maybe this is why I'm so nervous."

He slowly got on one knee and brought the ring box from behind his back.

"…Harm." Mac's voice was shallow and she thought this couldn't be true.

"Mac I guess it took a while for me to realize it and I guess it's a story that I want to be able to tell our kids. How I finally got my head out or my six. How the Admiral had to handcuff us together to make us talk. I want everything with you Mac: a family and kids. I want the white picked fence and a dog. Sarah Mackenzie will you do me the honor and becoming my wife?"

Mac had tears in her eyes. She was so happy that she wanted to sing. But she just managed to squeak out the word "YES" before she fell into his arms kissing him passionately. He pulled back and looked at her, he was so happy he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Mac you kiss me like that again and we won't make it to work before the staff meeting." He said laughing through his tears as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too, Mac, more than you'll ever know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. But we got to go we are already late."

"Okay." He gave her one last kiss before they went out to his corvette to go to work.

By the time they made it to JAG HQ, both of them were well over thirty minutes late.

They pulled into the parking lot and Harm was about to get out when Mac pulled on his arm.

"Harm, don't go."

"Why?" He stopped and turned to look at her then smiled when he seen the handcuffs in her palm.

"Good job, Snook-ums."

He put his wrist out and she handcuffed herself and him together. He had to put the top down and climb out through his side of the car, again. They made their way to the bullpen trying desperately not to touch one another. They made their way to the break room to get their morning coffee. They were standing by the coffee maker, when the Admiral made his way in.

"Good Morning you two."

"Good Morning, Sir." They both responded.

To all my reviewers I appreciate all of you feed back. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it has been a while, I went on a hiatus with this story and I was working on another that I will start posting soon. It will be better than this one. This is my first ever story so tell me what you think so far. I know for sure there are two more chapters to go. Next chapter should be posted by Labor Day. Thanks to all. Have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Handcuffed**_

From Chapter Six:

He put his wrist out and she handcuffed herself and him together. He had to put the top down and climb out through his side of the car, again. They made their way to the bullpen trying desperately not to touch one another. They made their way to the break room to get their morning coffee. They were standing by the coffee maker, when the Admiral made his way in.

"Good Morning you two."

"Good Morning, Sir." They both responded.

Chapter Seven: Poor Tiner and Engagements

"I see that you two are getting along better then yesterday?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes, Sir." They both replied.

"Well at least today we can agree on something."

"Yes, Sir." This time only Harm spoke.

"May I ask why you two over thirty minutes late?" The Admiral inquired.

"Um...you see...we...well...we...um.." Harm studdered.

"Sir, when we were handcuffed together we didn't think of logistics such as how we were going to shower." Mac replied saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Oh, well neither did I. How is it exactly that you two took your showers?"

They glanced quickly at each other. Mac felt Harm's body go tense and she herself beet red.

_Well that answers that question._ The Admiral thought.

"Oh nevermind, let me get this cup of coffee and then I will unlock you guys."

"Yes, Sir. Thank You, Sir."

With that the Admiral left the break room. He could have sworn as he left he heard Harm fall over.

Back inside the Breakroom

"Why did you have to mention something about our shower this morning." Harm turned to Mac.

"Well, its not like you were helping the situation - Well...um...we...um... - studder boy."

"Studder boy, I didn't here you complaining last night when I made _you_ studder." He put emphasis on you.

Harm leaned over and gave her a very quick reminder of why she was studdering last night.

"Oh...Oh...Oh...Harm...Oh...Faster...Oh...Uh..." Harm whispered in her ear.

By this time Mac's breathing was labored and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that silly grin off his face, before she had a chance to respond the both heard the Admiral bellow from the bullpen.

"Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb - front and center."

They both placed their coffees on the counter and walked to where the Admiral was out in the bullpen before standing at attention.

"Okay, I haven't heard any bickering from you two this morning so as a result I am going to take the handcuffs off of you. Now - if there is a repeat of yesterday then I will not think twice to put you two back into these and make you go home another day like this, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Hold out your hands."

The first thing that the Admiral noticed when he went to unlock the handcuffs was the single solitare engagement ring that was currently located on Mac's ring finger.

"Unless you got engaged last night - this ring was not here yesterday."

"Um...No, Sir."

The Admiral looked up at the two of them as he removed the handcuffs and handed them back to the Master at Arms, giving him the authorization to go back to his post. What he seen when he looked up had him shocked...

Harm and Mac turned to look at each other at the exact same moment, it answered the Admirals question in about 2 seconds flat. What broke them out of their daze was the Admiral yelling.

"TINER...WHERE IS MY TYLENOL?"

Before they heard the door to his office slam shut, and moments later here tiner's timid knock that seemed to resound across all of the bullpen.

(A/N):Sorry it took so long to install the next chapter. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you by waiting so long. I appreciate everyone that has reviewed, it means a great deal that you like what you read from me. There will be one more chapter after this including the conclusion (this might be seperate.) Thanks again review if you can.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Handcuffed**_

From Chapter Seven:

Harm and Mac turned to look at each other at the exact same moment, it answered the Admirals question in about 2 seconds flat. What broke them out of their daze was the Admiral yelling.

"TINER...WHERE IS MY TYLENOL?"

Before they heard the door to his office slam shut, and moments later here Tiner's timid knock that seemed to resound across all of the bullpen.

Chapter Eight: A Simple Plea

Once Tiner got the Admiral his Tylenol he was a man on a mission… headed straight for Colonel MacKenzie's office where, currently, she and Commander Rabb were located. After looking through the window and seeing them both smiling (obviously about getting the handcuffs removed) he straightened his shoulders and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard Colonel Mackenzie reply.

He opened the door and with a serious face looked first to the Colonel and then to the Commanders face.

"Ma'am, Sir – Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure, Tiner. Come on in."

"Ma'am, do you mind if I close the door?"

Mac looked from Tiner's face to Harms.

"Um…Go Ahead, have a seat…What's on your mind Tiner?"

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?"

"Go Ahead, Tiner."

"Well, Sir, Ma'am, I was just curious after everything that has happened lately with the Admiral going crazy like he did yesterday if you two could…I don't know…tone it down a bit."

Harm tried his best to look like he didn't know what Tiner was talking about and with a quick glance at Mac she was trying to do the same.

"What do you mean by that Tiner?"

"Please Sir, Ma'am. I may be younger than you but I'm not stupid. I can see that engagement ring just as well as you can. I, also, know for a fact that it was not there yesterday. If anybody with a half decent brain puts two-and-two together, I would just about guess that the Commander here proposed to you last night? Right or Wrong?"

At this point, Harm had to give the kid some serious Kudos for being about to talk to two superior officers that way. Mac was just astonished; After 4 years of Tiner being the quietest one in the office (except when 'gunny' is around) she was safe-to-say…quite shocked.

"Umm…that's…that's right, Tiner. Why do you ask?"

"Its not a matter of me knowing about the engagement or not because after the display this morning I am quite sure that half of Washington, D.C. knows about it, with Lieutenant Singer in the office but…the fact of the matter is that whenever you two do something wrong or get into trouble, I have to hear about it."

"How so, Tiner."

"Sir, not to be disrespectful or anything to you or Colonel MacKenzie here but you two have never been enlisted in the branches that you serve, therefore, you've never had to put up with Superior officers bossing you around 24 hours a day and in this case 5 days a week, in this case one namely Admiral Chegwidden. Now don't get me wrong I love what I do but, I work in an office full of lawyers and mumbo-jumbo while I get over-looked half of the time just because of my duties and my rank. I serious have probably crossed over the line here but I am just simply asking you to tone it down a bit because not only will you have to face the Admirals wrath but as soon as you get to leave his office, you have a hidden sanctuary that you can hide from, otherwise known as your office, then, his bad attitude is reflected towards me for the rest of the day."

Mac and Harm were shocked. That would be the first thing that came to their minds if this story was ever repeated. Mac still looking at Tiner as if he had two heads - left Harm up to do the talking.

"Tiner, have you ever thought about becoming a Lawyer?"

"Sir?"

"I was just wondering if you have ever thought about becoming a lawyer?"

"Um…Yes, Sir. I have."

"Well that is very good because you bring up a very good argument. The evidence is there, the facts are present and instead of just sitting back and watching everything play out you went straight to the source – which in this case is the Colonel and I. I just think you might have earned a recommendation from myself and with, more than likely, very little work - possibly one from Colonel MacKenzie."

At her name Mac was focused fully on the conversation at hand and was very much in line with the diversionary tactic that Harm seemed to be throwing Tiner.

"Really, Sir."

"Oh, Absolutely. We would be glad to write you letters of recommendations for when you are ready if you are seriously thinking about going to law school to become a lawyer." This from Mac.

"That's great, Sir, Ma'am."

Harm got up and opened the door, Tiner also stood. Taking this as a sign that they were finished with the discussion.

"Just let us know, Tiner, when you are ready and Colonel MacKenzie as well as myself with have those letters ready for you."

Tiner started to take his leave.

"That's great, Sir, Ma'am." He walked a couple of feet out the door.

He then turned and faced them – a smirk very evident on his face.

"By the way, Sir, nice try."

"I'm sorry."

"I said nice try, Sir, I told you not even five minutes ago that I wanted to become a lawyer. That means paying attention to the people you are interviewing as well as your surroundings. I know that you just tried to distract me – that, Sir, is a simple lesson in Psychology. When I mentioned that I wanted to become a lawyer, Sir, it was because I am serious, Sir, Ma'am. Anything that you need for me to do for you today you know where to find me."

And with that Tiner turned around and left a stunned Harm and Mac standing in the doorway to her office.

"We really need to get him those letters of recommendation."

"That we do, Harm. He's a brilliant kid. I guess he learns a lot from playing the shy kid in the back of the classroom, especially with this place."

* * *

_**The Conclusion**_

Six Years Later

"Mommy, Mommy, can I go outside to play with A.J. and Jimmy please? I've already said hello to Uncle Bud, Aunt Harriet and Papa A.J." Five-year old, Matthew asked his mother who at the moment was currently trying to balance two year old Alexis on her hip.

"Have you seen your uncle Jason yet? Go tell him hello."

As being the oldest child of Harm and Sarah Rabb he obediently went and found his uncle Jason.

"Hey, Uncle Jason."

"Hey, Sport. How are you?" Jason Tiner leaned down eye level and gave his 'nephew' a hug.

"I'm good. Mommy told me I had to come say hello to you before I could go outside and play with A.J. and Jimmy. Can I go play now?"

"Sure, Kiddo. Go ahead."

Just like his father in the cockpit of an F-14, Matthew Harmon Rabb took off through the Roberts' house through the back door, where his dad and his uncle Sturgis were barbequing chicken.

"Matthew, slow down before you fall."

"Yes, Sir." He slowed down to a fast pace walk.

"You know, Sturgis, if you let Tiner beat you one more time in court then you're going to go broke. Tell me again why you guys always bet for the tabs on our monthly-get-together cookouts?"

"Shut-up, Harm. Not everybody can be the JAG. I'll beat him one day."

"I doubt it."

The End

I hope you guys enjoyed it and I am terribly sorry that it took this long to post and get the story finished. I am grateful to all the review and all the people who enjoyed this story. I am working on completing my other story but I may repost it. I have had a serious case of writers block for the last couple of months. Anyway if you have ideas for either, Write them in a post or email me.


End file.
